Domy Hogwartu
|grafika = HogwartsHouses.png |założyciel = *Godryk Gryffindor *Salazar Slytherin *Rowena Ravenclaw *Helga Hufflepuff |barwy = *Złoto i czerwień *Szmaragd i srebro *Błękit i brąz *Żółć i czerń |symbol = *Lew *Wąż *Orzeł *Borsuk |żywioł = *Ogień *Woda *Powietrze *Ziemia |cechy = *Męstwo, Odwaga, Szczerość, Szlachetność... *Spryt, Ambicja, Przebiegłość, Braterstwo... *Mądrość, Inteligencja, Kreatywność, Oryginalność... *Wierność, Sprawiedliwość, Uprzejmość i Pracowitość... |opiekunowie = *Godryk Gryffindor, Minerwa McGonagall *Salazar Slytherin, Horacy Slughorn, Severus Snape *Rowena Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick *Helga Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout |duch = *Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington *Krwawy Baron *Helena Ravenclaw *Gruby Mnich |miejsce = *Wieża Gryffindoru *Lochy Slytherinu *Wieża Ravenclawu *Piwnica Hufflepuffu |wejście = *Za obrazem Grubej Damy - należy podać hasło *Kamienna ściana - należy podać hasło *Drewniane drzwi bez klamki i dziurki od klucza, otwierające się po rozwiązaniu zagadki *Należy zastukać w rytmie "Hel-ga Huf-fle-puff" w dwie baryłki z dołu w środkowym rzędzie, tuż obok obrazu martwej natury }} Domy Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie (ang. Hogwarts Houses) — cztery domy w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, których mieszkańców łączą jakieś charakterystyczne cechy: Gryffindor − odwaga, męstwo, szczerość i szlachetność; Slytherin − ambicja, spryt, przebiegłość i braterstwo; Ravenclaw − inteligencja, mądrość, kreatywność i oryginalność; Hufflepuff − sprawiedliwość, wierność, uprzejmość i pracowitość. Każdy z domów Hogwartu posiada własne: godło, opiekuna, prefektów, ducha, relikwię oraz pokój wspólny. Historia thumb|left Hogwart został założony około IX lub X wieku n.e. przez czterech najpotężniejszych czarodziejów tamtych czasów: Godryka Gryffindora, Helgę Hufflepuff, Rowenę Ravenclaw oraz Salazara Slytherina. To właśnie od ich nazwisk powstały cztery domy. Początkowo założyciele samodzielnie wybierali osoby, które były godne studiowania magii w szkole dla czarodziejów, lecz po pewnym czasie każdy z nich pragnął, aby po ich śmierci mieszkańcy posiadali cechy takie, jakie oni. Dlatego też tchnęli cząstkę swoich ambicji, pomysłów i pragnień w Tiarę Przydziału zasugerowaną przez Gryffindora. Godryk pozostawił ją w Hogwarcie, aby ta dokonywała selekcji uczniów do poszczególnych domów. Od tamtej pory przydzielaniem uczniów zajmuje się właśnie Tiara Przydziału. System W Hogwarcie każdy rocznik danego domu dzielony zostawał na klasy. Domy konkurowały ze sobą przez cały rok szkolny, zdobywając i tracąc punkty za różne działania. Działały raczej jako odrębne podmioty. Każdy z nich posiadał swój własny Pokój wspólny, własną klepsydrę ze zdobytymi punktami (wypełnioną rubinami o różnych kolorach, np. klepsydra Gryffindoru była wypełniona czerwonymi rubinami) w Wielkiej Sali, a uczniowie najczęściej odrabiali lekcje z przyjaciółmi swojego domu. Nie było reguły wobec studentów z różnych domów, lecz w praktyce większość osób preferowało znajomości z uczniami tego samego domu. Dom z największą liczbą punktów wygrywał Puchar Domów. Każdy z nich posiadał także własną drużynę quidditcha, który konkurował o Puchar Quidditcha. Te dwa konkursy powodowały ogromną rywalizację między domami, z czego najbardziej odczuwalna była "walka" między Gryffindorem, a Slytherinem. Ceremonia przydziału :Osobny artykuł: Ceremonia przydziału Przebieg ceremonii przydziału 200px|right Najpierw, na wysokim stołku, tiara jest wnoszona na salę. Zaczyna śpiewać swoją pieśń – każdego roku inną. Następnie odczytana jest lista nowo przyjętych (w kolejności alfabetycznej). Każdy wyczytany uczeń siada na stołek, wkłada na głowę tiarę i czeka, aż ta wyznaczy mu jego dom. Po zakończeniu ceremonii tiara jest wynoszona z Wielkiej Sali do gabinetu obecnego dyrektora. Pierwszą Tiarą Przydziału była tiara Gryffindora. To on wymyślił, by tchnąć w zaczarowany kapelusz to, jakie zdolności posiadać ma dany uczeń domu. Tiara Przydziału :Osobny artykuł: Tiara Przydziału thumb|left Tiara Przydziału jest to magiczny rodzaj nakrycia głowy. Zaczarowana została tak, aby przydziela ona uczniów do odpowiednich domów podczas Ceremonii. Każdego roku Tiara wymyśla nową pieśń, która jest przez nią śpiewana na początku roku szkolnego. Wydawać się może, że miała tendencję do umieszczenia studentów w oparciu o cechy cenione i podziwiane przez nich. Najbardziej widoczne jest to na przykładzie Petera Pettigrew, który został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Jako dziecko podziwiał silnych, dzielnych, odważnych ludzi, takich jak Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin czy James Potter. Ostatecznie okazał się być dość tchórzliwy i samolubny. Można dodać, że stał się poplecznikiem Voldemorta. Dobrym przykładem mogą być również Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle, którzy zostali umieszczeni w Slytherinie, domu mądrych, pracowitych i ambitnych. Jak wiemy, są dokładnym tego przeciwieństwem. Nigdy jednak nie pomyliła się przy doborze odpowiedniego domu dla ucznia. Jeśli zastanawiała się nad przydzieleniem studenta do któregoś z domów dłużej niż pięć minut''Pottermore'' - Hatstalls (co zdarzało się mniej więcej raz na pięćdziesiąt lat), był to przypadek Hatstall. Hatstalls :Osobny artykuł: Hatstalls Mianem hatstall określa się nowego ucznia Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, nad którym przydziałem Tiara zastanawia się dłużej niż pięć minut. Jedynymi znanymi nam hatstalls byli Minerwa McGonagall oraz Peter Pettigrew . Do osób, które były bliskie zostania hatstalls zaliczały się: Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger, Gilderoy Lockhart, Filius Flitwick oraz Neville Longbottom. Piosenki |-|Hymn Hogwartu= :Osobny artykuł: Hymn Hogwartu Hogwart, Hogwart, Pieprzo-Wieprzy Hogwart, Naucz nas choć trochę czegoś! Czy kto młody z świerzbem ostrym, Czy kto stary z łbem łysego, Możesz wypchać nasze głowy Farszem czegoś ciekawego, Bo powietrze je wypełnia, Muchy zdechłe, kurzu wełna. Naucz nas, co pożyteczne, Pamięć wzrusz, co ledwie zipie, My zaś będziemy wkuwać wiecznie, Aż się w próchno mózg rozsypie!Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) |-|1991= Może nie jestem śliczna, Może i łach ze mnie stary, Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał, Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary. Możecie mieć meloniki, Możecie nosić panamy, Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu, Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany. Choćbyś swą głowę schował Pod pachę albo w piasek, I tak poznam kim jesteś, Bo dla mnie nie ma masek. Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży, Na głowy mnie wkładajcie, A ja wam zaraz powiem, Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie. Może w Gryffindorze, Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota, Gdzie króluje odwaga I do wyczynów ochota. A może w Hufflepuffie, Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają, Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi Hogwarta szkoły są chwałą. A może w Ravenclawie Zamieszkać wam wypadnie Tam płonie lampa wiedzy, Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie. A jeśli chcecie zdobyć Druhów gotowych na wiele, To czeka was Slytherin, Gdzie cenią sobie fortele. Więc bez lęku, do dzieła! Na głowy mnie wkładajcie, Jam jest Myśląca Tiara, Los wam wyznaczę na starcie! |-|1994= Tysiąc lub więcej lat temu, Tuż po tym, jak uszył mnie krawiec, Żyło raz czworo czarodziejów, Niezrównanych w magii i sławie. Śmiały Gryffindor z wrzosowisk, Piękna Ravenclaw z górskich hal, Przebiegły Slytherin z trzęsawisk, Słodka Hufflepuff z dolin dna. Jedno wielkie dzielili marzenie, Jedną nadzieję, śmiały plan: Wychować nowe pokolenie, Czarodziejów potężnych klan. Takie są początki, Tak powstał każdy dom, Bo każdy z magów upartych Zapragnął mieć własny tron. Każdy inną wartość ceni, Każdy inną z cnót obrał za swą, Każdy inną zdolność chętnie krzewi, I chce jej zbudować trwały dom. Gryffindor prawość wysławia, Odwagę ceni i uczciwość, Ravenclaw do sprytu namawia, Za pierwszą z cnót uznaje bystrość. Hufflepuff ma w pogardzie leni I nagradza tylko pracowitych. A przebiegły jak wąż Slytherin Wspiera żądnych władzy i ambitnych. Póki żyją, mogą łatwo wybierać Faworytów, nadzieje, talenty, Lecz co poczną, gdy przyjdzie umierać, Jak przełamać śmierci krąg zaklęty? Jak każdą z cnót nadal krzewić? Jak dla każdej zachować tron? Jak nowych uczniów podzielić, By każdy odnalazł własny dom? To Gryffindor wpada na sposób: Zdejmuje swą tiarę - czyli mnie, A każda z tych czterech osób Cząstkę marzeń swych we mnie tchnie. Więc teraz ja was wybieram, Ja serca i mózgi przesiewam, Każdemu dom przydzielam I talentów rozwój zapewniam. Więc śmiało, młodzieży, bez trwogi, Na uszy mnie wciągaj i czekaj, Ja domu wyznaczę wam progi, A nigdy z wyborem nie zwlekam. Nie mylę się też i nie waham, Bo nikt nigdy mnie nie oszukał, Gdzie kto ma przydział, powiem, Niech każde z was mnie wysłucha. |-|1995= Lat temu tysiąc z górą, Gdy jeszcze nowa byłam, Założycieli tej szkoły Przyjaźń szczera łączyła. Jeden im cel przyświecał I jedno mieli pragnienie, By swą wiedzę przekazać Przyszłym pokoleniom. "Razem będziemy budować! Wiedzy pochodnię nieść! Razem będziemy nauczać I wspólne życie wieść". Gdzie szukać takiej zgody I tak głębokiej przyjaźni: Czworo myślących zgodnie I nie znających waśni. Gryffindor i Slytherin zgadzali się nawet w snach. I zawsze widziano razem Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff. Jak więc taka przyjaźń Już wkrótce się rozpadła? Tego młodzież dzisiejsza Przenigdy nie odgadła. Slytherin nagle oświadcza, Że ani mu się śni, Nauczać magii takich, Co nie są czystej krwi. Ravenclaw na to rzecze, Że bystrych nauczać chce, Gryffindor że ceni dzielność Bardziej niż czysta krew. Hufflepuff chce uczyć wszystkich, Jak głośno oświadczyła. Sporu nie rozstrzygnięto Ja tego świadkiem byłam. Bo każdy z założycieli W domu swym rządzić chce, Każdy przy swoim wyborze Do końca upiera się. Slytherin przyjmuje takich, Co mają czystą krew, Co mają więcej sprytu Od uczniów domów trzech, Ravenclaw bystrych ceni, Gryffindor dzielnych chce, A Hufflepuff resztę uczy Wszystkiego co sama wie. Tak więc spór zakończono I przyjaźń się umocniła, Na wiele lat powróciła. Lecz później znów niezgoda Wśród czworga się zakrada, Na błędach wykarmiona, Czai się w sercach zdrada. Domy, co jak filary Dzielnie wspierały szkołę, Zaczęły sobie nawzajem Narzucać swoja wolę. I już się wydawało, Że koniec szkoły bliski, Że odtąd druh druhowi Stanie się nienawistny, Że miecz o miecz uderzy I wnet poleje się krew, Gdy wtem Slytherin stary Odchodzi z zamku precz. I choć ucichły waśnie, Choć spory wygaszono, Odtąd we wspólnym dziale Już się nie jednoczono. I dotąd zgodna czwórka Niezgodna trójką się stała, I odtąd domy Hogwartu Dzieli różnica niemała. A teraz mnie posłuchajcie, Wybiła wasza godzina, Teraz Tiara Przydziału Rozdzielać was zaczyna. I chociaż nie wiem sama, Czy błędu nie popełnię, Ten przykry obowiązek Dziś wobec was wypełnię. Tak jak mi rozkazano, Na domy was podzielę , Choć nie wiem , czy przypadkiem Przyjaciół nie rozdzielę. Choć nie wiem, czy mój wybór Do zguby wiedzie wprost. Musze wyboru dokonać, Bo taki już mój los. Czytajcie znaki czasu, Poczujcie grozy tchnienie, Bo dzisiaj Hogwart cały Osnuły złowróżbne cienie. Wróg z zewnątrz na nas czyha, Śmiertelny gotując nam cios, . Musimy się zjednoczyć By złowrogi odwrócić los. Wyznałam wam cała prawdę, Niczego nie ukryłam I Ceremonię Przydziału Za chwilę rozpoczynam. |-|W Przeklętym Dziecku = Na uczniów łepetynach Powinność czynię starą, Ich myśli porządkuję, Przydziału jestem Tiarą. Dzielenie, rozsyłanie To moje specjalności, Więc przywdziej mnie, a dowiesz się, Czyj dom ci wybrał los dziś... Mundurek szkolny :Osobny artykuł: Mundurek Szkolny 200px|right Każdy mundurek składał się z długiej, białej koszuli z kołnierzykiem i długimi rękawami, szarej kamizelki lub swetra, czarnych spodni lub spódnicy do kolan, czarnych, wygodnych butów oraz czarnych lub szarych podkolanówek dla uczennic. Do stroju dochodził krawat w barwach domu, który w starszych klasach stawał się bardziej wyrafinowany oraz szata z oznaką domu, z którego pochodził uczeń noszący ją. Studenci nosili także podszewkę w kolorze domu ucznia (czerwoną – Gryffindor; zieloną – Slytherin; niebieską – Ravenclaw; żółtą – Hufflepuff). Szatę można było usunąć z mundurka pod warunkiem, że na swetrze/kamizelce pojawiło się godło domu. Zimą zamiast kamizelki nosiło się szary sweter, a na wyjścia w mroźne dni – szalik w pasy, także w kolorach domu. Strój do gry w quiddicha thumb|left Gracze quidditcha na każdy mecz ubierali specjalne szaty w kolorze domu, który reprezentowali. Gryfoni – czerwone, Ślizgoni – zielone, Krukoni – niebieskie, zaś Puchoni – żółte. Podczas meczów quidditcha uczniowie–kibice ubierali często szaliki w barwach swojego domu, aby dodać otuchy rozgrywającym mecz. Quidditch :Osobny artykuł: Quidditch Puchar Quidditcha thumb|130px Puchar przyznawany był drużynie, która wygrała najwięcej meczy i tym samym zdobyła najwięcej punktów w tabeli quidditcha. Puchar zdobił gabinet opiekuna domu, którego drużyna była aktualnym mistrzem. Mecze quidditcha w Hogwarcie W quidditcha grano również w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Każdy z czterech domów miał swoją drużynę, która rozgrywała mecze między sobą. W czerwcu, na zwieńczenie każdego roku, drużynie, która w czasie meczy uzbierała największą liczbę punktów wręczano Puchar Quidditcha. W rozgrywkach amatorskich bardzo ważne było, by mieć w drużynie dobrego szukającego, gdyż to zazwyczaj on decydował o zwycięstwie (czy też porażce). Nabór do drużyny prowadził kapitan, który później zajmował się też organizacją treningów dla drużyny. Mecze quidditcha w Hogwarcie cieszyły się wielką popularnością, a szkole rozgrywki dostarczały uczniom wiele emocji. Punkty :Osobny artykuł: Punkty thumb Punkty to nagroda za dobre uczynki, pracowitość i wzorowe zachowanie uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Można było je zdobyć, na przykład, za dobrą odpowiedź na lekcji, zwycięstwa w meczach quidditcha czy poprzez zwykłą pomoc drugiej osobie. Punkty przyznawali i odejmowali nauczyciele, dyrektorzy, bibliotekarze, Prefekci oraz Prefekci Naczelni. Każdy dom posiadał własną klepsydrę, a każdą wypełniał inny kamień szlachetny. Wszystkie klepsydry obrazowały sumę punktów, poprzez odpowiednią liczbę kamieni szlachetnych. Klepsydrę Gryffindoru wypełniały rubiny, Slytherinu – szmaragdy, Ravenclawu – szafiry, a Hufflepuffu – diamenty''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka). Prefekci :''Osobny artykuł: Prefekt thumb|left Wybitni uczniowie, którzy za przewinienia mogą odejmować punkty. Wraz z dyrekcją ustalają ważne dla Hogwartu sprawy. Oni także, jako jedni z niewielu uczniów, wiedzą gdzie znajduje się gabinet dyrektora oraz jakie jest do niego hasło. Prefekci konsultują się z opiekunem swojego domu, aby przekazywać pozostałym jego członkom niezbędne informacje, jak aktualnie obowiązujące hasło do dormitorium. Prefekci wybierani są na 5. roku szkoły, zazwyczaj jest to chłopak i dziewczyna. Prefekci Naczelni :Osobny artykuł: Prefekt Naczelny 100px|right Są to prefekci mający władzę nad innymi prefektami. Para prefektów naczelnych powoływana jest na swoim siódmym roku, a funkcję pełnią do ukończenia szkoły, czyli przez rok. Prefekci nie mają prawa odejmować i dodawać punktów innym prefektom''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). 100px|right Znanymi Prefektami Naczelnymi byli: Albus Dumbledore , Tom Marvolo Riddle , Minerwa McGonagall , Lily Potter , James Potter , Bill Weasley , Percy Weasley , Penelopa Clearwater i Teddy Lupin Wpis na twitterze J.K. Rowling.. Ceremonia przyznania Pucharu Domów :''Osobny artykuł: Ceremonia Przyznania Pucharu Domów Puchar Domów Puchar Domów jest to wyróżnienie, przyznawane jednemu z czterech domów, który uzyskał najwięcej punktów od nauczycieli bądź Prefektów, podczas roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie. Puchar Domów jest przyznawany pod koniec roku szkolnego podczas Ceremonii Przyznania Pucharu Domów, a przez kolejny rok szkolny zdobi gabinet opiekuna zwycięskiego domu. Przebieg ceremonii przyznania Pucharu Domów 300px|right Wieczorem, przed powrotem do domu, odbywa się uczta pożegnalna z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego, podczas której zostaje wręczony Puchar Domów. Dom, który zdobył najwięcej punktów, zdobywa puchar. Ogłoszenie wyników następuje przez dyrektora szkoły, w czasie ostatniej uczty. Wielka Sala z okazji tej jest udekorowana barwami zwycięskiego domu. Domy Gryffindor thumb :Osobny artykuł: Gryffindor Wychowankowie Godryka cechują się odwagą, męstwem, cnotą, determinacją, śmiałością i trzymaniem nerwów w trudnych sytuacjach. Przez wielu uważani byli za obłudnych, lekkomyślnych i aroganckich, niebaczących się na przepisy. Studenci Gryffindoru byli nazywani Gryfonami. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni zacięto między sobą rywalizowali, ponieważ Salazar uważał, że jedynie ci czystej krwi mają prawo uczęszczać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, a Gryffindor był temu przeciwny. Relikwią tego domu jest miecz, duchem – Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington. Godłem Gryffindoru został lew, a barwami domu zostały wybrane czerwień i złoto. Slytherin thumb :Osobny artykuł: Slytherin Uczniowie domu Salazaraz Slytherina cechują się sprytem, przebiegłością, ambicją, braterstwem, zaradnością i śmiałością. Jego członkowie są prze wielu uważani za podłych, aroganckich, nieuczciwych i parających się czarną magią. W gwarze uczniowskiej studenci Slytherinu nazywani byli Ślizgonami. Ślizgoni i Gryfoni zacięto między sobą rywalizują, ponieważ Salazar uważał, że tylko ci czystej krwi mają prawo uczęszczać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, a Gryffindor był temu przeciwny. Słynnym artefaktem jest medalion Slytherina, duchem – Krwawy Baron. Godłem Slytherinu został wąż, a barwami domu zostały wybrane szmaragd i srebro. Ravenclaw thumb :Osobny artykuł: Ravenclaw Wychowankowie Roweny cechują się inteligencją, kreatywnością, mądrością, oryginalnością, roztropnością i akceptacją innych. Krukoni i Puchoni zazwyczaj między sobą rywalizują, lecz nie na taką skalę, co Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Diadem w domu tym jest artefaktem, zaś duchem – Szara Dama, sama córka Roweny. Godłem Ravenclawu został orzeł, a barwami domu zostały wybrane błękit i brąz. Hufflepuff thumb :Osobny artykuł: Hufflepuff Studenci Hufflepuffu cechują się wiernością, sprawiedliwością, lojalnością, uprzejmością, pracowitością i pokojowym nastawieniem. Puchoni i Krukoni zazwyczaj między sobą rywalizują, lecz nie na taką skalę, co Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Relikwią tego domu jest czarka (naczynie), zaś duchem – Gruby Mnich. Godłem Hufflepuffu został borsuk, a barwami domu zostały wybrane żółć i czerń. Założyciele Godryk Gryffindor thumb|left :Osobny artykuł: Godryk Gryffindor Godryk był czarodziejem czystej krwi urodzonym w Dolinie Godryka, w Anglii. Cechami pożądanymi przez Gryffindora były męstwo, odwaga, szlachetność, cnota i determinacja. Na początku był dobrym przyjacielem Salazara Slytherina, jednakże pokłócił się z nim o pochodzenie uczniów przyjmowanych do Hogwartu. Obaj byli największymi czarodziejami tamtych czasów, a Rowena Ravenclaw i Helga Hufflepuff czarownicami. Slytherin chciał, aby do szkoły przyjmowano wyłącznie czarodziejów czystej krwi. Godryk, jak Helga Hufflepuff i Rowena Ravenclaw, nie zgadzał się z nim w tej kwestii. To on wpadł na pomysł z Tiarą Przydziału − każdy z założycieli tchnął trochę swoich cech i pragnień w tiarę, a ta po ich śmierci przydzielała do poszczególnych domów nowych wychowanków Hogwartu. Godłem Gryffindoru został lew, a barwami domu zostały wybrane czerwień i złoto. Salazar Slytherin thumb :Osobny artykuł: Salazar Slytherin Salazar był wężoustym czarodziejem czystej krwi zamieszkałym w Anglii, w Wielkiej Brytanii. Cechami pożądanymi przez Slytherina były pochodzenie z czarodziejskiej rodziny czystej krwi, ambicja, spryt, zaradność i przebiegłość. Do pewnego czasu jego najlepszym przyjacielem był Godryk Gryffindor. Obaj byli największymi czarodziejami tamtych czasów, a Rowena Ravenclaw i Helga Hufflepuff czarownicami. Jakiś czas po założeniu Hogwartu powstał konflikt między Slytherinem a pozostałymi założycielami Hogwartu. Salazar domagał się większej selekcji uczniów - chciał, by do Hogwartu uczęszczali jedynie czarodzieje czystej krwi. Slytherin widząc, że nic nie poradzi na upór pozostałych założycieli, porzucił na zawsze Hogwart. Godłem Slytherinu został wąż, a barwami domu zostały wybrane szmaragd i srebro. Rowena Ravenclaw thumb|left :Osobny artykuł: Rowena Ravenclaw Rowena była czarownicą czystej krwi zamieszkałą w Szkocji, w okresie średniowiecza. Ravenclaw postanowiła, że do swojego domu przyjmować będzie wyłącznie osoby bystre, inteligentne, kreatywne i mądre, gdyż sama taka była. Miała córkę Helenę. Była serdeczną koleżanką Helgi Hufflepuff. Obie były największymi czarownicami tamtych czasów, a Godryk Gryffindor i Salazar Slytherin czarodziejami. Rowena zmarła w wyniku choroby, a legenda głosi, że pękło jej serce po ucieczce córki. Możliwe jest, że zakupiła swoją różdżkę w sklepie Ollivanderów, którzy swoją działalność rozpoczęli w 382 r. p.n.e. Popularna teoria głosi, że to Ravenclaw wybrała miejsce położenia Hogwartu, gdyż było to miejsce jej rodzinnych stron. Godłem Ravenclawu został orzeł, a barwami domu zostały wybrane błękit i brąz. Helga Hufflepuff thumb :Osobny artykuł: Helga Hufflepuff Helga była średniowieczną czarownicą czystej krwi, pochodzącą z Walii. Podczas gdy inni założyciele obmyślali jakich uczniów będą przyjmować do swoich domów ona powiedziała, że przyjmie wszystkich innych. Jedynej cechy, której wyraźnie nienawidziła Helga było lenistwo. Helga cechowała się obdarowywaniem ludzi swoją przyjaźnią, była miła, pracowita i wesoła. Doceniała i popierała wierność, sprawiedliwość, uprzejmość, uczciwość i pokojowe nastawienie. Była także wielką przyjaciółką Roweny Ravenclaw. Obie były największymi czarownicami tamtych czasów, a Godryk Gryffindor i Salazar Slytherin czarodziejami. Helga była dobra z zaklęć gastronomicznych i dotyczących jedzenia, jej przepisy nadal są stosowane w Hogwarcie. Godłem Hufflepuffu został borsuk, a barwami domu zostały wybrane żółć i czerń. Pokoje wspólne Każdy dom posiadał swój pokój wspólny, który znajdował się w wieży lub w podziemiach zamku. Były zdobione barwami i symbolami założycieli. Każdy Dom strzegł tajemnicy swojego pokoju (wyjątek stanowili jedynie kolejni posiadacze Mapy Huncwotów). Pokoje wspólne były wyposażone w kominki, sofy, fotele i stoliki, tak aby uczniowie mieli wygodne miejsca do odrabiania zadań domowych, nauki bądź relaksu. Ponad pokojami znajdowały się dormitoria - osobne dla dziewcząt i chłopców. Pokój Gryfonów thumb|left :Osobny artykuł: Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru Znajdował się na siódmym piętrze w Wieży Gryffindora. Wejścia strzegła Gruba Dama, z wyjątkiem krótkiego okresu w III tomie, kiedy to Syriusz Black próbował się tam włamać. Aby wejść do wieży Gryffindoru należało podać odpowiednie hasło. Pokój był okrągłym, przytulnym pomieszczeniem, w którym to ściany pomalowane były na czerwono, co znacząco dodawało błogości pomieszczenia. Ściany były dodatkowo pokryte czerwonymi gobelinami. Znajdowało się tam wiele stolików oraz miękkich foteli. Warto napomknąć, że w pokoju znajdowała się także tablica ogłoszeń. Pokój Ślizgonów thumb|right :Osobny artykuł: Pokój wspólny Slytherinu Kwatera Ślizgonów mieściła się w lochach Slytherinu. Pokój miał kamienne ściany i niskie sklepienie, a z sufitu zwisały zielonkawe lampy podwieszane na łańcuchach. Fakt, iż znajdował się pod jeziorem, pogłębiał jeszcze efekt zielonkawego oświetlenia. Wchodziło się do niego przez ścianę. Aby wejść, tak jak w przypadku Gryfonów, należało podać hasło, które zmieniało się każdej nocy. Jedyne znane do niego hasło to "Czysta Krew". Pokój Krukonów thumb|left :Osobny artykuł: Pokój wspólny Ravenclawu Był zlokalizowany w zachodniej części zamku. Prowadzą do niego, od piątego piętra, wąskie, spiralne schody, które kończą się starymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, w których nie było ani klamki, ani dziurki od klucza. Była za to brązowa kołatka w kształcie orła. Żeby dostać się do pokoju, trzeba było nią zastukać. Wtedy kołatka zadawała zagadkę i aby otworzyć drzwi, należało podać prawidłową odpowiedź. Jeśli odpowiedź nie była poprawna, osoba, która nie odgadła, musiała czekać na kogoś, kto poprawną odpowiedź znał. Pokój Puchonów :Osobny artykuł: Pokój wspólny Hufflepuffu 280px|right Znajdował się w podziemiach. Wejście do dormitorium Hufflepuffu ukryte było za mroczną, kamienną wnęką z beczkami w prawym korytarzu, tuż obok obrazu martwej natury (niedaleko kuchni). By wejść do dormitorium, trzeba zastukać w rytmie "Hel-ga Huf-fle-puff" w dwie baryłki z dołu w środkowym rzędzie. Jest to bardzo przytulne i zachęcające miejsce, w którym znajdowało się wiele żółtych kotar, miękkich foteli oraz małych podziemnych tuneli prowadzących do dormitoriów, które miały okrągłe drzwi jak wieczko od beczkiInformacja ta podana została podczas wywiadu z J.K. Rowling.. Relikwie Każdy dom Hogwartu posiadał swoją relikwię, która dawniej była ważnym przedmiotem dla każdego z czterech założycieli Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Wszystkie posiadały magiczne właściwości (mniej lub bardziej znane). Miecz Gryffindora 200px|right :Osobny artykuł: Miecz Gryffindora Miecz stworzony tysiąc lat temu przez gobliny, wykonany z czystego srebra ze wstawkami z rubinów, czyli kamieniami, które reprezentują Gryffindor w tabeli domów. Miecz wchłonął jad bazyliszka po tym, jak Harry zabił go nim na drugim roku w Hogwarcie. Jad okazał się trucizną na tyle silną by niszczyć horkruksy. Miecz jest jedynym artefaktem, który nie został Horkruksem Voldemorta. Medalion Slytherina 200px|left :Osobny artykuł: Medalion Salazara Slytherina Jest to najważniejsza pamiątka po Salazarze Slytherinie, jednym z czworga założycieli Hogwartu. Był srebrny, z mieniącymi się szmaragdami, które układały się w literę S''. Pamiątka ta przekazywana była z pokolenia na pokolenie w rodzie Gauntów. Zatrzymał się on na ostatniej znanej nam żeńskiej przedstawicielce tej rodziny, której korzenie sięgały tysięcy lat w prostej linii od Salazara Slytherina. Został zmieniony w jeden z horkruksów Voldemorta. Diadem Ravenclaw thumb|right :''Osobny artykuł: Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw Diadem należący do Roweny Ravenclaw, jednej z legendarnych założycieli Hogwartu. Diadem obdarzał mądrością każdego, kto go nosił. Był to przedmiot filigranowy, na którym niewielkimi literami wygrawerowane były następujące słowa: Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure (Rozum jest największym skarbem człowieka). Został odnaleziony przez Lorda Voldemorta, w dziupli drzewa znajdującego się na terenie Albanii, a następnie stał się jednym horkruksów czarnoksiężnika. Puchar Hufflepuff 100px|left :Osobny artykuł: Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff Jest to złota czarka z wygrawerowanym borsukiem należąca do Helgi Hufflepuff, jednej z założycielek Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. W późniejszym okresie przedmiot ten należał do Chefsiby Smith, potomkini założycielki. Smith została zamordowana przez Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, a sam puchar została przez niego skradziony i zamieniony w jeden z jego horkruksów. Duchy-rezydenci :Osobny artykuł: Duch-rezydent Duchy reprezentujące jeden z czterech domów w Hogwarcie. Za czasów swojego życia uczęszczały do domu, który jako duch obecnie reprezentują. Próbują zawsze zrobić wrażenie na uczniach widowiskowymi wejściami na Wielką Salę, podczas uczty powitalnej. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington :Osobny artykuł: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington 200px|left Znany bardziej jako Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. Czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, żyjący w XV wieku. Urodzony w szlacheckiej rodzinie Mimsy−Porpington, gdzieś na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Za życia był duszą towarzystwa i jednym z przyjaciół Heleny Ravenclaw''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film). Po ukończeniu szkoły był czarodziejem na dworze królewskim. Został stracony przez dekapitację, po nieszczęśliwym wypadku z Lady GrieveOficjalna strona J.K.Rowling Od tego czasu jest duchem–rezydentem wieży Gryffindoru na zamku Hogwart. Krwawy Baron :''Osobny artykuł: Krwawy Baron 180px|right Czarodziej czystej krwi lub półkrwiKrwawy Baron został przydzielony do Slytherinu, gdzie nie przyjmowano mugolaków. Oznacza to zatem, że musiał być czarodziejem czystej krwi lub półkrwi., żyjący na przełomie X i XI wieku. Baron zakochał się w córce Roweny Ravenclaw, Helenie. Ona jednak nie odwzajemniała uczuć i postanowiła od niego uciec. Odnalazł ją tuż po tym, jak schowała diadem matki do dziupli w drzewie, w albańskiej puszczy. W napadzie szału zamordował ją nożem, a następnie z wielkiego żalu sam popełnił samobójstwo. Oboje wrócili na ziemię jako duchy. Był obecny podczas Przyjęcia z Okazji Śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. Zawsze pojawiał się także na ucztach powitalnych i pożegnalnych. Helena Ravenclaw :Osobny artykuł: Helena Ravenclaw 150px|left Znana bardziej jako Szara Dama. Czarownica czystej krwi, córka samej Roweny Ravenclaw, urodzona w roku 982 lub nieco późniejBiorąc pod uwagę, że Hogwart został założony około 993 roku n.e., i że Helena uczęszczała do niego, musiała mieć jedenaście lat do lub po założeniu szkoły. Tak więc najwcześniejszą datą, kiedy mogła prawdopodobnie się urodzić jest 982 rok.. Zazdroszcząc matce rozumu i szacunku jakim ją darzono, ukradła należący do niej diadem, posiadający magiczne właściwości. Wraz ze swoim dorobkiem uciekła do zacisznych lasów Albanii, by tam go ukryć. Gruby Mnich :Osobny artykuł: Gruby Mnich 230px|right Mnich urodzony nie wcześniej niż w 982 rokuBiorąc pod uwagę, że Hogwart został założony około 993 roku n.e., i że Mnich uczęszczał do niego, musiał mieć jedenaście lat do lub po założeniu szkoły. Tak więc najwcześniejszą datą, kiedy mógł prawdopodobnie się urodzić jest 982 rok., gdzieś na terenie Wysp Brytyjskich. W pewnym momencie swojego życia wstąpił do jednego z zakonów żebraczych. Na podstawie jego wyglądu można domniemywać, że był to zakon: dominikanów, franciszkanów lub karmelitów. Wieczorem 31 października 1992 roku, Gruby Mnich uczestniczył w pięćsetnej rocznicy śmierci Sir Nicholasa, ducha-rezydenta Gryffindoru. Opiekunowie :Osobny artykuł: Opiekun domu Opiekun to tytuł profesora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, który jest odpowiedzialny za opiekę nad jednym z czterech domów oraz jego prefektami. Profesor, który miał zostać opiekunem domu, musiał do niego trafić na samym początku swojej edukacji w Hogwarcie. |-|Gryffindoru= Znanymi opiekunami byli: Muldoon Cragg, Uric Oapley, Podric Piles, Tobias Stump, Valeria Myriadd, Minerwa McGonagall, Neville Longbottom oraz Godryk Gryffindor. |-|Slytherinu= Znanymi opiekunami byli Salazar Slytherin, Horacy Slughorn i Severus Snape. |-|Ravenclawu= Znanymi opiekunami byli: Rowena Ravenclaw oraz Filius Flitwick. |-|Hufflepuffu= Znanymi opiekunkami były Helga Hufflepuff i Pomona Sprout. Zadania opiekuna *poinformowanie uczniów o nowych zasadach, dotyczących otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic; *poinformowanie uczniów o ewentualnym zwiększeniu zasad ochrony Hogwartu; *czuwanie nad uczniami (wraz z prefektami domu), podczas przeszukiwania zamku; *pomoc w wyborze zawodu uczniom na piątym roku nauki; *egzekwowanie przepisów; *wybór kapitana domu w quidditchu; *wydanie pozwolenia na trening reprezentacji. Uczniowie Gryfoni Image:Orawie_bezgłowy_nick00.jpg|Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington Image:ProfessorDumbledorekps.png|Albus Dumbledore SelinaSapworthy.jpg|Selina Sapworthy Image:Minerwa101.jpg|Minerwa McGonagall Image:Hagrid6.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid Image:Harry_Potter_jako_reprezentant_Hogwartu.jpg|Harry Potter Image:Ron500.jpg|Ron Weasley Image:Hermiona101.jpg|Hermiona Granger Image:Ginny_Weasley_hbp_promostills_05.jpg|Ginny Weasley Image:Artur2.jpg|Artur Weasley Image:Molly.jpg|Molly Weasley Image:Bill-Weasley-bill-weasley-17104015-1919-2560.jpg|Bill Weasley Image:Weasley.jpg|Charlie Weasley Image:Percy.png|Percy Weasley Image:Fred_i_george_weasley.jpg|Fred i George Weasleyowie Image:Oliver_Wood.jpg|Oliver Wood Image:DeanThomas.jpg|Dean Thomas Image:SeamusFinnigan.jpg|Seamus Finnigan Image:Neville.jpg|Neville Longbottom Image:Brown.jpg|Lavender Brown Image:Parvati_Patil.jpg|Parvati Patil Image:Lee.jpeg|Lee Jordan Image:Kattie.jpg|Katie Bell Image:Alicja.PNG|Alicja Spinnet Image:JamesPotter.jpg|James Potter Image:Lilysyriusz.jpg|Lily Potter Syriusz Blackss.jpg|Syriusz Black 250px-Rfemss.jpg|Remus John Lupin Image:Pettigrew.jpg|Peter Pettigrew Image:ColinCreevey1.jpg|Colin Creevey Image:20080921045850!Romilda.jpg|Romilda Vane Eloise.jpg|Eloise Migden Nigels.jpg|Nigel Wolpert Longbottoms.jpg|Alicja i Frank Longbottom Aberforth DumbledoreDH2.jpg|Aberforth Dumbledore Rufus4.jpg|Rufus Scrimgeour 200.jpeg|Gruba Dama Demelza robins.jpg|Demelza Robins Cormac.mclaggen.jpg|Cormac McLaggen Fay dunbar.png|Fay Dunbar Moody mentor nimfadory.jpg|Alastor Moody angelina jonson.jpg|Angelina Johnson Rose w.jpg|Rose Granger-Weasley Lily PotterDH2.png|Lily Luna Potter James Sirus II.jpg|James Potter II i inni Gryfoni... Ślizgoni Krwawy baron.jpg|Krwawy Baron Merlin.jpg|Merlin PhineasNBlack.jpg|Fineas Nigellus Black Slughorn.JPG|Horacy Slughorn Mariddle.jpg|Tom Riddle Avery.jpg|Avery Regulus Blackss.jpg|Regulus Black II SeverusSnape.jpg|Severus Snape 6.jpg|Lucjusz Malfoy Narcissamalfoy.png|Narcyza Malfoy (zd. Black) Амбридж пьёт чай.jpg|Dolores Umbridge Bellatrix-lestrange.jpg|Bellatriks Lestrange (zd. Black) Rudolf oop.jpg|Antonin Dołohow 395px-Monmarcus.jpg|Marcus Flint Jojo.jpg|Terence Higgs Pucey.jpg|Adrian Pucey Flora.jpg|Flora i Hestia Carrow 317pxDracoMalfoyolder.jpg|Draco Malfoy Zabini.jpg|Blaise Zabini Pansy.png|Pansy Parkinson Barty crouch.jpg|Bartemiusz Crouch Jr. GregoryGoyle.jpg|Gregory Goyle Vin.jpg|Vincent Crabbe Milicenta.jpg|Milicenta Bulstrode Astoriagreengrass.png|Astoria Greengrass ScabiorDifferenceWand.JPG|Scabior Yaxley.jpg|Corban Yaxley Daphne greengrass.jpg|Dafne Greengrass 250px-AlbusSevPotter.jpg|Albus Severus Potter Scorpious Malfoy.jpg|Scorpius Malfoy i inni Ślizgoni... Krukoni Rowena Ravenclaw WWHP.jpg|Rowena Ravenclaw Helena.jpg|Helena Ravenclaw Uric.png|Ulrik Niegodziwy Ignatia.jpg|Ignatia Wildsmith Bazyl2.jpg|Bazyl Fronsac Laverne.jpg|Laverne de Montmorency Perpetua.jpg|Perpetua Fancourt 379px-GarrickOllivander.png|Garrick Ollivander Sybilla 101.jpg|Sybilla Trelawney Ksenofilius.jpg|Ksenofilius Lovegood FiliusFlitwick2.jpg|Filius Flitwick 20420037 Lockhart.jpg|Gilderoy Lockhart QuirrellSscan A .png|Kwiryniusz Quirrell Marta.jpg|Jęcząca Marta Edgecombe.PNG|Marietta Edgecombe MichaelCorner.jpg|Michael Corner Terry.PNG|Terry Boot Changcho.jpg|Cho Chang Luna.jpg|Luna Lovegood Anthony.PNG|Anthony Goldstein Pata.png|Padma Patil Penelopa.jpg|Penelopa Clearwater Roger.jpg|Roger Davies Amanda5.jpg|Amanda Maisie.jpg|Maisie Belby.jpg|Marcus Belby i inni Krukoni... Puchoni Mnich.jpg|Gruby Mnich Newton Scamander.jpg|Newton Skamander Image:Madame-sprout.jpg|Pomona Sprout Amos diggory.jpg|Amos Diggory Harrypotterggdfgdrfdgprincefotosyxfyuk.jpg|Amelia Bones Image:Hptonks.jpg|Nimfadora Tonks Image:Cedrik_Diggory.jpg|Cedrik Diggory Summerby.jpg|Summerby Image:Ernie.jpg|Ernie Macmillan Image:Hannah.jpg|Hanna Abbott Image:250px-Justin_Finch-Fletchley.jpg|Justin Finch-Fletchley Image:Susan.jpg|Susan Bones Image:Zachariasz.jpg|Zachariasz Smith 250px-Leanne.PNG|Leanne 32Bridget Wenlock.jpg|Bridget Wenlock url.gif|Hengist z Woodcroft 30_artemisia_lufkin.png|Artemizja Lufkin url.jpg|Grogan Kikut Teddy Lupin.png|Ted Remus Lupin i inni Puchoni... Nawiązanie do czterech żywiołów W jednym z wywiadów J. K. Rowling wspomniała o nawiązaniu do czterech żywiołów: Gryffindor zatem symbolizuje ogień, Hufflepuff ziemię, Ravenclaw powietrze, a Slytherin wodę. Czwórka symbolizuje ich jedność, gdzie tworzą potężną, magiczną całość. Etymologia nazw 150px|right *Gryffindor - od angielskiego "gryf", oznaczającego zwierzę podobne do lwa, co kojarzyć się może z odwagą. Główną cechą charakterystyczną gryfonów jest właśnie odwaga. *Slytherin - od angielskiego "sly", oznaczającego kogoś przebiegłego, coś śliskiego , sprytnego. Wąż uosabia spryt, ale i przebiegłość. Może również oznaczać coś trującego , złego, bowiem wiele czarnoksiężników wywodziło się właśnie z tego domu. *Ravenclaw - angielskie "raven" to po polsku kruk, a "claw" pazur, co po prostym połączeniu wyrazów daje nazwę domu. Kruk symbolizuje mądrość. O dziwo orzeł, nie kruk jest symbolem domu Roweny. *Hufflepuff - angielskie "puff" może oznaczać coś miękkiego, natomiast "huff" oznacza irytację, co zupełnie tutaj nie pasuje. W obu tłumaczeniach może chodzić o całkowite przeciwieństwo. Ciekawostki * Do Hogwartu zapisywani byli uczniowie tylko i wyłącznie z Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii. * Piosenki śpiewane przez Tiarę Przydziału często przepowiadały zdarzenia, które miały miejsce w czasie roku szkolnego. * Slytherin symbolizuje wodę, przy czym warto zauważyć, że ich pokój wspólny znajdował się pod jeziorem. Wyróżnia się on także jako dom, którego główny kolor nie jest jednym z trzech podstawowych barw . * Każdy portret w wieży Gryffindoru przedstawiał aktualnego lub poprzedniego opiekuna Gryffindoru. *Rozwiązanie zagadki, aby wejść do pokoju Krukonów nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Mógł je odgadnąć każdy inteligentny człowiek z jakiegokolwiek domu Hogwartu, na przykład Minerwa McGonagallHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). *Każdy dom, oprócz żywiołu, stanowił również jeden z czterech stanów skupienia: Gryffinor - plazmę (ogień), Ravenclaw - gaz (powietrze), Slytherin - ciecz (woda), Hufflepuff - ciało stałe (ziemia). * Imiona i nazwiska czterech założycieli zaczynają się od tych samych liter: 'G'odryk 'G'ryffindor, 'S'alazar 'S'lytherin, 'R'owena 'R'avenclaw, 'H'elga 'H'ufflepuff. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter: The Vault Charakter Zobacz też *Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie en:Hogwarts Houses el:Κοιτώνες του Χόγκουαρτς es:Casas de Hogwarts ru:Факультеты Хогвартса fr:Maison id:Asrama Hogwarts ar:منازل هوجوورتس *